


Yet another Lams one shot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Yet another Lams one shot

Alexander Hamilton had detention. Again. Which meant he was stuck cleaning graffiti off of the school walls. Again. Well.. Graffiti wasn’t the right word for it. They were murals and they were gorgeous, but, according to principal King, “Graffiti is graffiti and delinquents will reap what other delinquents sow.” So, everyone who was stuck with detention was almost always stuck cleaning the work of one mystery man. And, like everyone else there, Alexander swore that the second he found this mystery artist, he was going to- hold on… What was that hissing sound?.. It sounded like…   
  
Oh hell no.   
  
Alexander rolled up his sleeves and stomped around the corner. Aha! There he was! Without thinking, Alexander ran up and tackled him.   
  
“Ah! What the hell?!” The mystery man cried out as they hit the floor. His voice was muffled by the bandana he wore and his hair was hidden by the bandana tied over his face, no doubt to keep out the paint fumes, but.. There was an undeniable familiarity to his face..   
  
“… Alex?..” He asked, only confusing the poor Caribbean boy even more. So, in attempt to fix that, he reached down and pulled the bandana off of his face.   
  
“John?!” Why the hell was he surprised? John’s behavior made Alexander’s look like a kid stealing a cookie and he did have an affinity for art. But.. To think that it was his best friend and crush that Alexander wanted to put in a coma… It was kind of embarrassing.   
  
“Shh! Keep it down or you’ll get us both caught.”  
  
“I.. I just.. Its you?!”  **  
**  
John sighed and nodded. “Yeah.. It’s me. You won’t tell, will you?”   
  
“Of course not! You’re my best friend.” A sly grin made its way to Alexander’s face. “Well… For the right price..”  
  
John raised an eyebrow. “What do you want?”  
  
“Payback for me having to clean up your mess.”   
  
“You say that like its my fault. Blame King.”  
  
Alexander shrugged. “Nope. Not as fun.”  
  
John rolled his eyes, but his smile took away any weight behind it. “Alright.”  
  
“I want a date.”  
  
John’s smile disappeared, replaced by an expression of shock. “A.. What?.. With you?..”   
  
Alexander blushed, taking John’s shock as rejection. “Nevermind. Its stupid. I thought maybe you… You know.. Liked me back, but it’s fine if you don’t.”  
  
“Alex…”  
  
“I get it. I wouldn’t like me either if I looked like you or was nearly as sweet or adorable as you were.”  
  
“Alex!”   
  
“I’m just your dorky best friend, that’s it and it’s alright that-”   
  
Alexander was finally cut off by John pulling his head down and smashing their lips together. It took a good minute, but Alexander did eventually kiss back for a few seconds before they both had to breathe.   
  
“I’ll go out with you. No problem.”   
  
“You will?!”  
  
“Of course. I-”   
  
John didn’t even get a chance to finish speaking before Alexander kissed him again. Not that he was complaining. He kissed back until Alexander pulled away, both still blushing brightly. “This is the best.. I forgive you for making me clean up your graffiti.” “And I forgive you for cleaning it up.” For once, Alexander actually avoided getting detention. How could he destroy a beautiful man’s beautiful art? Especially when that man was his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
